<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Sorcier - Literature and A Fated Meeting by SpinoKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256442">Tales of Sorcier - Literature and A Fated Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten'>SpinoKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding over Sophia and the Emerald Princess, But keeping track of your alien sister is difficult, Is Nicol human? Good question., Katarina and Sophia meet for the first time, Not necessary to know Tales of Arcadia to understand, Tales of Arcadia AU, books are nice, just some fluff, keith is tired, keith is trying his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina has been living with the Claes's for a little over a year. She finally found out that romance novels exist. Now, to just find a friend to read those with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Sorcier - Literature and A Fated Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Magicia literature is so different than Akiridion literature!” Katarina exclaimed, holding the book out. Keith opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sophia and the Emerald Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It’s such a wonderful story, Keith!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just looked at her. “You’ve been here a little over a year, and you’re only </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> discovering literature?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina shrugged. “I was busy trying to repair the ship last year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed. It was inevitable, he supposed, that Katarina would discover something on Magicia that would interest her. As it turns out, it was literature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith wondered when she would start asking about finding someone to talk to about these books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Akiridion-5 not have romance novels?” Keith asked. He only knew what the book was even about because that was the only kind of book Katarina had touched since she discovered them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there were, somewhere,” Katarina replied, shrugging. “Everything was digital, though, so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith just nodded. Living with an alien from a technologically advanced planet had its perks. For instance, he learned a few words that wouldn’t have meaning here on Magicia if Katarina hadn’t explained it to him. Like, digital and online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pochi padded into the room, stared at Keith for a moment, and then barked at Katarina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I’m coming, Pochi,” Katarina replied. Pochi barked, then padded out of the room, not missing the chance to glare at Keith one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how you understand him,” Keith said, looking to the door Pochi had just walked out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a sort of telepathy.? I’m not sure, actually,” Katarina shrugged. She placed her book on the nearby table. “Gotta go get the transduction renewed before the… Prime Minister, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded. He was used to this. Katarina’s disguise only lasted twelve hours, and she had activated it when she woke up, which was about six hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Keith was still confused as to how she managed to wake up at 6 am. Katarina claimed it was because time was different on Akiridion-5, but Keith wasn’t sure.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t sure how long the Prime Minister was going to be here, but replacing the transduction was the best bet for keeping Katarina’s secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if he stayed for more than six hours, Katarina would have to bolt and replace her disguise. Someone could grow suspicious, decide to investigate, and then discover Katarina’s secret. They would take her away and experiment on her, then, if only to find out what makes her different. Keith did not want anything to happen to his alien sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. Nothing would happen; he would make sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prime Minister brought his son and daughter with him. He went to talk with Father, leaving Nicol, Sophia, Keith, and Katarina to try to make conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was wondering if Katarina would be taking Nicol’s silence as normal human behavior and try to replicate it. From the blank stares the two were exchanging, Keith realized that putting an alien new to Magicia in the same room as a silent and stoic ten-year-old was a horrible idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith cleared his throat, and Nicol and Katarina looked at him. “Okay, how about you two stop staring at each other? This is getting awkward,” Keith suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia, who was still hiding behind her brother, nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina shrugged, then whispered to Keith, “Is being completely silent and staring at each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal human behavior?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed and whispered back. “No, no, it is not. That’s normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicol </span>
  </em>
  <span>behavior. Not normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> behavior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina blinked. “Is Nicol not human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, they had ended up in the library. Katarina had dove right back into her most recent romance novel, Sophia was watching her with wide eyes, Nicol was watching Sophia, and Keith was just tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you like romance novels too?” Sophia asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katarina looked up with sparkles in her eyes. “Of course! The stories are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so wonderful!</span>
  </em>
  <span> We didn’t have anything like this where I’m from!” Keith watched this exchange, waiting for Katarina’s inevitable realization. “WAIT! DID YOU SAY ‘TOO’?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise that escaped Katarina’s throat at the answer was definitely not human, but no one said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DO YOU WANT TO READ WITH ME?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was sure she was coming off too strong, but Sophia agreed. He just looked at Nicol, at which she other boy sent him a confused look. Keith simply shrugged. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>